Kazuro, The seeker
by FrigusVentusEnNocteCaelum
Summary: Kazuro is a young Growlithe bold and brave. His parents are legends in the pokemon world. Now its his time to rise to the top. He is just starting life when an evil rises. It's up to him now. Can he succeed? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I humble myself to the creator…**

Kazuro, The Seeker.

_Kazuro is a young Growlithe bold and brave. His parents are legends in the pokemon world. Now its his time to rise to the top. His father is the King of the Fire Blossom Arcanine's . Kazuro was just enjoying single life until he would be called to the throne he was first-born and if there's another heir he must choose to take the throne or give it away. Danger that was once asleep has awaken because of humans. Now there's something out there that wants to destroy the world. Kazuro must find a way to stop it before its too late. _

Kazuro Age 9.

"Mom!!! Dad!!! Wake up my birthday will be in 3 days!! Mom! Dad!!" Kazuro jumped on his parents trying to wake them up. "Grrrrr…..Dad!! You promised we will patrol our kingdom today!!"

"It's before sunrise he's your son." Kieza said to her mate.

"He was born from you Kieza" Lakeae growled…

" You did promise you know! Teach him to be a good king.!" With that Kieza pushed Lakeae off their nest which was on a rock 2 feet off the ground.

"Oww….alright…alright!!!" Lakeae licked his mates cheek.

"At least I get more room." Kieza simply replied..

"Women…oy!" Lakeae sighed. "Kazuro come here walk quietly and lets go." With such grace and beauty Lakeae led the way out to the forest. "Come here my son we shall go to the top of Gray Hill."

"Father.. I will be leaving soon aren't I… To take the Fire Blossom quest… Why does it have to be called Fire Blossom? It's such a girly name……." Kazuro innocently asked as they climbed up the hill.

"My son there are many questions in life and as a king you will learn the answers as you go, but there is only one lesson I can teach you… That I can beat you to the top!!! Hahaha!" Lakeae raced to the top with such agility and Kazuro was only a tail-length behind his father. They both reached the top huffing and gasping for breath..

"No fair you had a head start! Woah dad look at the sun!" Kazuro looked at the rising sun.

"Look at this wonderful kingdom. Soon I will leave you and your brother and you shall lead this kingdom with honor. I know what you're worried about…….. It's about your attacks? I can see it on your face even if you don't answer." Lakeae said.

"Father I only know two attacks and everyone at school knows an abundance of moves…..why don't I know more? And how can I go on my own and not be able to battle." Kazuro asked sadly.

"Well I don't know my son. Like I said you will learn as you go, but this time it's you'll learn as you grow. We must be getting back my scouts must be back by now and I'm starving for breakfast. Let's go."

The father and son ran down the hill jumping over fallen trees and rocks.

They arrived to see Lilia the Dragonite messenger.

"Your majesty." Lilia bowed. "Young prince. If I may, I need to talk to the king urgently as there are problems."

Kazuro left with out a word into town.

Kazuro proceeded immediately to Nikko Kananga's house.

"Ms. Kanaga!!" Growlithe called when he arrived at the door.

"Yes!?! Hold on I'm coming down!" called a voice.

After a moment….

"Yes. Oh hello Kazuro!……I already know….Nikko!!!! Come down here now!!! Kazuro is here!." Ms. Kanaga called.

"I'm all ready out back mom!!" Nikko answered.

"You know where to go! Have fun!" Ms. Kanaga called as Kazuro raced around to the backyard.

Kazuro! You're here….finally!" Nikko exclaimed.

"I know. I was with my dad and we went around the kingdom and raced." Kazuro answered.

The two boys sat in silence for a minute then said in unison " Let's get Veenna and Kaezar!"

Kazuro and Nikko ran off toward the orchard where Veenna and Kaezar's parents grow Oran berries.

Veenna was in a tree sitting on a large low hanging branch.

"Veenna!! Hi" called Nikko to a beautiful Houndour.

" Hi Nikko!! Want some Oran berries? They're fresh!" piped Veena.

"Ok sure! Thanks" The two boys said as they bit into the wonderful tasting berry.

She tossed one to each boy.

"Ash….yum!" burped Nikko.

"Thanks I was hungry!" thanked Kazuro.

"Are you ready for school? It's sun high and school starts very soon. Let's hurry.!

Last one there is a rotten sneasle!" Kazuro howled as he tore off in the direction of school.

"Not again!" Sighed Nikko……

"I know….." sighed Veena as they ran after him.

"Wait for us!!

The three raced across streams and rivers to reach the large high school that they attended. "Nikko Kanaga, Veenna Oreno, Kazuro Ruyako. Please come to the main office immediately." the loud speaker said.

"But we just got here!" Nikko complained still tired from that run. Nikko looked at Veena who was not at all tired. Veena was smaller than him around 1'11 while he was larger than most Houndour's at 2' 7.

"Let's go guys." Kazuro called.

They reached the office just in time before Chatot repeated what Principal Devora had just said.

_(Chatot's really loud so he just flies up a tree then announces what needs announcing)_

"_Ahh children your finally here." Principal Devora said through telepathy._

"Yes. Ms. Devora?" the three asked in unison.

"_Summer is ending soon so I want all three of you to graduate this summer, instead of graduating in Winter." Ms. Devora explained._

_The three said thank you but before heading off to class Ms. Devora spoke to Kazuro._

_And to Kazuro only " Kazuro this is my gift for you. I know you are leaving in three days after your birthday I know you will do well and become a great king one day, when you return." handed him a beautiful ornate box containing a fire lily. _

"_No. I can't accept this Ms. Devora, its to valuable and beautiful." said Kazuro._

" _When you need it breath your fire on it. You'll see how it helps." answered Ms. Devora and then she teleported off somewhere._

"Geez. Ms. Devora is so kind to give you a gift. Let's head to class." said Veena.

Nikko and Veena headed to class together while Kazuro went to his own.

Other female fire types hated Veena cause she was always with the cutest boys like Kazuro and Nikko. All the girls thought that Nikko and Veena were a couple they way they were always near each other. And every time another girl would try and flirt, Sensei Charsha would flame them a bit and when you get flamed by your teacher its embarrassing cause your whole school will know the reason so because of that Nikko didn't care he liked it when others thought they were together.

"Okay Fire One Class B. Step up and get ready for aiming practice." Shouted Sensei Charsha.

Nikko and his other classmates who were Class B stepped up toward the targets.

_(_Attacks Nikko knew : Bite, Quick Attack, Ember, Agility, and Swift, Odor Sleuth, Roar, and Dig.)

Nikko knew the most attacks in his class and everyone thought he would evolve soon at that rate, he was taller than most of the other Houndour's in class.

" Nikkana. Hit four targets. And dodge attacks. Go!" Charsha shouted.

Nikkana raced readying her fire in her beak. She tore across the practice field dodging hits from projectiles, aiming and shooting fire balls as she went. She didn't looke behind her and got hit with a Confuse Ray. She was shooting all over and was about to jump the fence.

"Not again!" Charsha growled….."Oh when will she learn?" Charsha opened her wings.

She took off without a word because her students knew what would happen.

Charsha flew up high and dived down just in time before Nikkana would hurt herself any more.

Charsha gave a persim berry to Nikkana to calm her down.

"Oh why do I always forget that!!! I just got one measley target… Awww… I'm sorry sensei." Nikkana apologized.

"You'll learn Nikkana" answered Charsha. Nikko watched as her cousin was taken to Ms. Lissey to get treated.

Nikko watched the other 4 students go and mess-up at that part. He was usually first but today he was surprised so he just sat back and watched and learned from their mistakes.

" Nikko your up. And please do good." Charsha asked.

He left without a word.

He focused his hearing first and then he burst off into speed. He let the fire attacks hit him and it made him stronger because of his flash fire ability. Nikko passed a target. He didn't attack it.

Meanwhile…back with Charsha….

"What is he doing!! He passed the targets already!!!! He's crazy!" The other students screamed.

Nikko wasn't stupid he passed that target for a reason the others won't understand. [Ha! Don't worry I understand what's going on.] Nikko thought. He jumped over numerous rocks and attacked a rock shaped like a target with star like rays. (Swift)

Back with Charsha….

"Woah…." The others were awestruck as a Target was blasted….

"Hey that's a rock! Ms. Charsha what is going on?" Asked Nikkana who was back.

" Well you all did good but this is special and just for him. He will hit that target on the way back." She assured them.

Nikko saw his prize in the water. He was looking in the water. And to the class's surprise he dove in the water to the deep. He was going for a flame shaped rock. Nikko attacked it using his jaws ( bite) and succeeded. Nikko swam back up and shook the water off.

Nikko headed back toward everyone. He ran back attacking a target and finally he passed the first target. He stopped and stood back and let out a fury of ember. Just as he did that the Misdreavus came out and stopped attacking and sending out Confuse Rays. Nikko raced back to his teacher and sat down.

"Very good Nikko. I'm happy you saw that trick and got the other targets. Good job!"

"Thank you sensei." replied Nikko.

"All right now everyone go to lunch. I'll see you all in a

Bit." She roared as she flew off to get her lunch.

"Wow. Nice job." Veenna congratulated. "Let's get lunch."

**The boys are happy at least! This is my first story so no flaming. **

**As you can see you might think I love fire types but I don't. You'll find out later! ;p **

**I think my first chapter is good. Please Review people!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learn a little.

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I just own the characters in this story.**

Kazuro meanwhile was with the younger fire type class 4-A.

"Why can't I do any good…I can graduate but not with my friends. I have no powerful attacks like Nikko and Veena have. I wish I can meet Entei and Moltres maybe they can teach me some moves…." Kazuro was in thought. "KAZURO!!!" growled Mr. Gyzuk. "Pay attention and concentrate on your fire within." Try as he might all that came out a a puff of smoke. "Heh. So that's the future king?" scoffed Waukee a older Growlite who thought he was the best. Normally Mr. Gyzuk would stop them but he knew if Kazuro had some kind of challenge he can succeed in learning Ember.

"Oh so you say….who made you prince you mangy mutt…" Kazuro was really mad now, it was alright to say he has no attacks but about his kingdom no way.

'Why you!! Just because your royalty doesn't mean your always protected, cub!" Waukee spat now growling a challenge. He knew he would fight another for leadership but he would never think to challenge the prince.

Kazuro howled in anger. " You can say anything about me not knowing any attacks but, NEVER say anything about my kingdom!" His normally golden eyes were now blazing golden amber. Kazuro's fur stood on end making him look fiercer. Now Waukee was starting to worry because he had never seen Kazuro so mad before but still he held ground. [I can surely beat the wimp] Waukee thought. By now the rest of the class gathered around in a large circle around the circling Growlithe's.

Waukee decide to stop talking and get it over with but little did he know King Lakeae was there up a hill hidden from sight but he can see what was going on clearly.

Waukee attacked with a sudden quick attack. " Argh!" Waukee missed. He was fast but Kazuro was faster. Kazuro let out a deafening roar, then shot star-shaped rays at Waukee who was still cringing from the roar. Waukee received a lot of damage from a direct hit. "Grr. It's not over yet Kazuro!" Waukee roared.

Waukee let out a powerful ember attack that hit Kazuro right on his back throwing him off balance, but he absorbed some of the power and he felt power coursing through his veins, he was very angry as Waukee let out some taunts. "Aww is the little cub tiwerd" Waukee cooed nastily. As he opened his mouth to let out a roar a very strong Fire Blast came from his jaw. He was blazing with anger. Following the strong Fire Blast Kazuro used Crunch just as he was about to attack with another Fire Blast to finish, King Lakeae rushed down swiftly and halting in front of Kazuro who was burning the grass wherever he stepped. "Kazuro. Stop it. That's enough." Lakeae said with authority. Kazuro was cooled down immediately with the sound of his fathers voice. Mr. Gyzuk cringed with fright. "You-your majesty..I..I..was going to stop them but Kazuro needed some challenge and there it it was.." Mr. Gyzuk explained. "No need to explain I was up the hill, I heard everything. Don't worry." Replied King Lakeae. " But as for you Waukee you shouldn't provoke others like that your lucky I'm nice as I would consider that treason and lock you in a dungeon." King Lakeae said turning to Waukee who was cowering in terror on the ground. "Kazuro! Come here now."

'Yes. Father?" Kazuro asked. "I'm happy you learned some moves, two to be exact." Just then King Lakeae noticed some tension in the air. He looked around to see everyone bowing to him. "All of you get up." Lakeae clearly forgot the others who were now cringing in pain as their muscles relaxed. "All of you may go to lunch now." King Lakeae decided.

Everyone departed to their eating spots. Kazuro was about to ask his father when he turned around to see his father gone racing toward the Castle.

"Aww." Kazuro went to Waukee who was still down on the ground. He helped Waukee to the nurse. "Sorry Prince Kazuro." Waukee apologized.

Kazuro left without an answer and headed toward his friends favorite eating spot.

**It must have been a surprise to everyone that the weakest one would learn a attack only adult forms would learn.**

**I feel bad about Waukee getting beat up a little and having the King hear what you said is scary.**

**I think Fire Blast is a very advanced attack. Instead of learning Ember Kazuro learned Fire Blast. Well you know the deal. Please review! And please feel free to give advice on my next chappy..thnx!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chow time….or…Beat yah' friend time!! Woot! **

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot….again…..*sigh* I feel so old…well…I'm done ranting…I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. JUST THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT IS MINE!!!! **

_In the last chapter Kazuro learned two new moves : Fire Blast, and Crunch. What a happy day!!! Now the three are going to eat lunch. Maybe….Ohh I feel so sneaky..hehe!_

_( Kazuro's moves : Swift, Quick Attack, Fire Blast, Crunch.)_

" Nikko!! Veenna!! Guess what!" Kazuro called as he raced over to their favorite eating place under a shady tree. Nikko looked up " What happened at your class. I heard there was a fight. Who was it this time? And what are you saying?! I guess what?!"

"Well…I was hoping we can battle and I'll tell you about the fight after. The teachers are talking with my father right now I think so we have a lot of time cause you know how my dad is at talking."

"Uhh….ohkay…Yes. I'll fight you. Get ready!" Nikko was excited for his friend and he wondered why his best friend wanted to fight him so badly. I guess he'll find out soon enough.

" Ok boys take your positions at the end of the field.

Prince Kazuro vs. Nikko Kanaga.

Battle commence!" Veena howled.

Kazuro started with Swift.

Nikko dodged and counter-attacked with ember causing a mini explosion when the two attacks collided.

By now half the school were watching a rare battle, as Kazuro rarely battled anyone and they all thought Nikko would win because of his experience.

Kazuro sped around Nikko and used quick attack. Kazuro was able to pin his friend down. " You're going easy….Nikko! Come on we're

friends give me your best." Kazuro growled.

" Alright. Alright…..you lose…" Nikko laughed as he dug down disappearing from sight.

Kazuro was trying to focus. He used Fire Blast right on the hole where Nikko disappeared.

" OW!!" Kazuro heard a muffled howl from 3 steps away from him. He aimed his swift attack to the ground and jumped as Nikko shot out from the ground. " Ha! Huh?" Nikko looked for Kazuro, he looked up seeing Kazuro high in the air blasting him with a powerful swift dealing him a lot of damage.

Both were tired but none were showing signs of giving up.

Kazuro used Quick attack and jumped right on Nikko's back. Kazuro used Crunch then Swift landing a direct attack. Nikko fainted. " You Win." Nikko said.

" Prince Kazuro wins!!" Veena cheered. Then she ran over to Nikko and helped him get up.

Everyone just stood there mouths a gape, and so shocked that Kazuro won.

" Well? Isn't anyone going to cheer?" said a familiar voice. Kazuro turned around to see his father and younger sister Korari.

Everyone at once bowed to the royal family and cheered. " Kazuro!!! Yeah!!! Kazuro!!" Kazuro stood proudly, his fur blazing in the sunlight, though he was still a cub he looked regal and refined like a king.

" All of you get up. No need to make yourself suffer just to bow. But you still need to bow just at the right time though." King Lakeae laughed.

Nikko walked over to his best-friend and gave him a friendly jab with his paw. " So that's what your so happy about."

" I'll tell you about the fight some other time though cause I need to help set up the stuff for my party tomorrow. Wanna help me?" Kazuro asked. " You too. Veena."

"Yeah. Sure." answered Nikko and Veena simultaneously.

Veena blushed at the same time, when they locked eyes for a second.

_**Yay. Looks like the couple is going to happen after all. Confessions, romance, partying, and crying are coming soon in the next chappy. I love that last sentence. **_

_**You know what to do! Please review! ( Geez…I'm Soooo Corny.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kazuro's birthday. Get ready and Go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did. *bows down to the creator.***

_Kazuro beat his best-friend and learned two new moves. Hmm. What next?_

Kazuro led the way home and when they entered. The maids immediately shuffled them into the living room. "Prince Kazuro. Your father says for you to go to the garden and to set up the stage for the band. He said the band is coming tonight to perform a special number for you."

"Yes. Katara. Please get some refreshments for my friends and please send a messenger to invite my teachers and Waukee's family and himself to come tomorrow night at the party." Kazuro ordered.

"What!! Why did you invite Waukee?? He is your enemy why invite him!" Nikko growled.

At once the guards arrived hearing Nikko's growl.

" Guards. It is fine." Kazuro assured them.

" I will explain. Now come on let's go to the garden and set up the stage."

" Wait your highness!!"

Leila the Dragonite messenger landed in front of Kazuro.

" Your highness. Prince Kazuro." Leila said Bowing. " Your invitations were accepted by all of your recipients. They will arrive tomorrow. And your father said you must find a date for tomorrow. All of the guests have one." After she was done Leila flew off somewhere.

"Oh kay….Let's go." Kazuro said. [ What am I going to do. I have no date. *sigh* Why does father have to do this to me…]

The three left and went out into the grand garden.

"I can never cease to be amazed by this place no matter how much I come here." Nikko said.

Kazuro and Nikko got to work quickly while Veena tried to think of what goes where, and in no time they got it finished.

When the three sat down to rest Kazuro said he was going to see if they can go for a swim. While he was gone Nikko decide to talk with Veena.

"Uhh Veena? Will you be my date?" he asked shyly.

"Yes.!!! I will.!!!" Veena jumped happily.

Later on that night……..

The three went swimming and ate dinner. Veena and Nikko slept over at Kazuro's castle.

It was going to be a great day tomorrow.

**Well the two hooked up, but Kazuro will be solo. You know what to do. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kazuro. One and only.

_Nikko asked Veena to be his date for Kazuro's birthday celebration and now Kazuro is wondering what he should do because his father required that everyone must have a date. _

_His friends had slept over the night before and when he looked at Nikko and Veena, and saw they were cuddled together he knew they would be mates_.

Kazuro silently yawned and stretched looking at the rising sun. He walked down to the pond to have some time to think. Without knowing he looked into the little pond and saw his reflection in the water.

The last time he was here was when he was only 5 yrs old. He was criticizing himself saying he was so scrawny and his fur was not even the normal orange-red, his was more fire itself than just a color, he even thought he was a Rapidash crossbreed.

The more he looked at himself (not to be vain) the more he noticed that he grew up and was different from that cub he was. He saw how his thick fur blew in the wind, and how his jaws were starting to lose their round childish shape turning into a almost grown Arcanine muzzle. His paws were getting larger and he himself was getting taller. He was a little past Nikko's unusual height for a Houndour and he was reaching the limit of normal Growlithe height. He sat down and rested, but a strange scent made him stand and follow it.

Kazuro noticed it was a scent of someone sick. And she was alone. It was another growlithe he thought. He followed the scent and it led him to a small meadow up the hills he and his father patrolled a few days ago.

What he saw was what troubled him. He immediately sounded a emergency call making a dozen guards flying to him. The garchomp shift leader bowed and asked what was wrong. " Prince Kazuro. I see you are in no danger, why have you called us, my prince?"

"Kier please immediately get any medical staff here right now." Kazuro glanced in the direction to the growlithe female who was laying in a pool of blood. She was still breathing but she was weak from what he guessed, the loss of blood. "Yes. Prince Kazuro, right away." Kier answered understanding. Kier flew off with some of his guards and 4 stayed with Kazuro and the injured growlithe.

Kazuro padded over to the growlithe. "Hey. Wake up. Hey. Come on. Help will be coming soon." Kazuro hoped that this girl is going to be alright.

The female growlithe opened her starry silver eyes and saw a handsome, fiery furred growlithe looking at her. She tried to speak louder but all that came was a whisper from her delicate muzzle. " Who are you?"

Kazuro answered the question "I am Kazuro. And you?"

"My name is Sakura Apoy. You can call me Saku if you want."

At that moment Kier arrived with Ms. Lissey who immediately treated Sakura for a deep gash along her flank and belly. "Miss Apo. It seems you will be home-bound for awhile." Ms. Lissey said out loud. Kazuro took the opportunity to ask " Do you need me to escort you home?"

Sakura's face grew dim. " This is my home. My family has been long dead." she trailed off before she fainted into unconsciousness.

Shock widened on Kazuro's face.

"Prince Kazuro. Do you want me to take her to my clinic?" Ms. Lissey asked.

"No. It will be fine. I will call on you when we need you again. Thank you and send the bill to me for the payment of her treatment. Kier send an escort with Ms. Lissey to her home. Thank you. Keri please get her onto my back. I can carry her home to the castle."

Ms. Lissey bowed and went on her way with a guard back to her home.

Kier nodded and they walked home with 3 guards in the rear and Kazuro and Kier in the front. The others had flew back to get a room ready for Sakura and to tell his mother he needs her help.

When they got home. Kieza looked at the young growlithe on Kazuro's back and said "Oh dear she must have been in a bad fight. We can ask her later. Come on I have a room set up near your room and my spa room. Kier. you and your guards may go back to your post. Thank you."

As the two walked toward the room that was set up for Sakura, Nikko and Veena met up with them. They were surprised that Kazuro had someone on his back. "Kazuro why did you leave without us?" they asked in unison then looking at each other they laughed. "Hey you two please be quiet. She is still asleep. Lets bring her to the room."

Kazuro explained everything that happened (except for the part that he was looking at himself in the pond).

They all stayed outside the door of Sakura's room, talking about the plans about his party tomorrow evening. His father excused him from setting up things to watch Saku for the rest of the day till tomorrow, after lunch.

After talk of this and that Kazuro said they should check on Saku.

Kieza offered to take a look, after she called them " Hey kids come in." Queen Kieza called soft enough for Saku to sleep through.

Kazuro was sitting by the edge of Saku's bed and he looked at her. Nikko drifted off again to sleep and Veena was cuddled against him also napping. And Kieza left to find some food to be brought up. Sakura opened her silver starry eyes. " wh-Wher- am I?" she asked. "You are at my place Saku." he answered. "Those two lovebirds over there are Nikko and Veena, my best friends. My mother will be coming back soon, she just left to find something for all of us to eat."

" Oh thank you. I will leave whenever you tell me to." she said now awake.

"Kazuro!! I got some Kaldereta!!" his mother called halfway down the hall.

" I hope your hungry guys. Let-Oh shes awake!" Kieza said loudy waking up Nikko and Veena.

After introductions (again) the five ate ravenously savoring each bite.

"So Saku. I really don't want to bother you with questions but what did you mean that your family has been long dead?" Kazuro asked.

"Well. You see my mother and father died when I was 3 and I have been living alone since then. When you found me earlier, I had been fighting with a Jolteon who wanted a Fire stone for his mate's sister, who wanted to be a Flareon. I had only got that fire stone and I was going to use it in the future and evolve into Arcanine. When the jolteon found me he tried to take it from me. He was stronger so I did something stupid. I tried to use the fire stone and it shattered to pieces when jolteon snatched it from me. So I threw myself tackling him and my only way of evolving was gone, the fire stone was destroyed. He paralyzed me and gave me a severe injury. Almost killing me." Sakura explained.

By now Saku had tears in her eyes and Kazuro didn't know what happened but in a second he was sitting next to Saku wiping the tears away with his large paw. Being so close to Saku, Kazuro noticed her lovely features despite her wounds, her beautiful silver eyes(unusual), her bright orange fur and her beautiful face. He took a step back and yawning he noticed the sun was long gone and the moon had risen to take its place. "We should be getting some sleep. We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

The three kids went down the hall to Kazuro's room and went to sleep. Queen Kieza went to her favorite place to talk to her future seeing friend, Kennei-Ito the Xatu.

Next day…….

Kazuro first thing in the morning went to the kitchen immediately and ordered some breakfast to be served at the room where Sakura is. He quickly woke Nikko and Veena to meet him there.

"Aww man I forgot I need to go help dad set the stuff for the party." Kazuro said out loud unknowingly.

"My son. You can rest for the day. You and your friends so that you can keep Sakura company. Everyone else can handle the party decorations, and stuff. Just keep her company. I will send someone to get you all later if Sakura feels well enough to come." Lakeae said to his son.

Kazuro is surprised that his father was there. "Uhh. Yes father."

For once Nikko and Veena didn't bow because they were talking about the graduation ceremony tomorrow. Kazuro was hoping that his father wasn't there when he was looking at Sakura. But he had to admit she was beautiful.

Then he had a crazy idea, she can be his date if she wanted to. He decided to take them all to the swimming pool to relax.

"Hey. If you're up to it Sakura. Do you want to go to the swimming pool?"

He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." she was extremely happy.

The four left the room and took it nice and slow. When they got there the pool maids immediately gave them towels and asked if they wanted any refreshments. They all ordered a miltank Chocó milkshake each, and some oran berries for Sakura.

"Gee. Kazu. Can I call you that ? You ordered a lot. This costs a lot of money you know. Back up in the hills when ever I came down to buy something, I never bought luxury items, only things like sitrus berries and other stuff like that." Saku said.

"Aww. No worries. If you want more just say it. You can get it for free since you are a guest and because they know who I am."

Sakura was about to ask Kazuro what he meant when the poolside maids brought their orders.

Kazuro ordered an umbrella, large enough for all four of them to sit under. But Nikko and Veena went swimming and they both dived and chased each other in the water while Kazuro stayed with Sakura.

By mid afternoon Kazuro's parents came down to swim with them.

" Hello. Kids, you've been having fun?" King Lakeae asked while him and his mate Queen Kieza lied down with Kazuro and Sakura.

" I love you and don't be mad." Kieza said while she pushed her mate into the water. *Splash!* "Araah!" Lakeae shouted when his head popped out. Everyone was trying not to giggle, even the maids were covering their mouths. "Oh you. Ge-"He was cut off when he pulled his mate into the water. *Splash* Kazuro couldn't hold it anymore. He burst with fits of laughter seeing his mother and father wrestle in the water.

Kazuro was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Sakura was behind him until he fell into the water. "Hey!! Wait no! no! no!! Waii-" Too late. Sakura jumped into the water landing on Kazuro. She was laughing and Kazuro looked like a fish out of water.

Kier landed at the side of the pool. " The party will be starting in one hour and guest are starting to arrive. Your ma-" The king himself swished his tail splashing Kier. " I will be there soon."

When everyone got out and dried themselves Kazuro looked at Sakura and asked her " Will you be my date for the party tonight Saku?"

Sakura looked so surprised "Y-Ye-Yes! No. I want to. But I can't go looking like this. "That is where I come in. No. me and Veena." Queen Kieza answered. Nikko and Kazuro looked at each other. "Okay. Mom she is in your paws." then looking to Nikko "Let's fix ourselves. We look messy."

King Lakeae went to the Guest receiving room, the girls headed to the spa room, and Kazuro and Nikko headed to his room to fix their fur.

When the boys were done they ran as fast as they could toward the ballroom.

When they got their his mother and father were standing in front of the girls. "Boys go down and let the MC introduce you to the kingdom. Your date's will follow and wait for them at the bottom of the stairs." King Lakeae instructed.

Nikko went first.

"Sir Nikko Kanaga. Family friend." the MC announced.

Nikko walked down as regal as he can.

Kazuro was next.

"Prince Kazuro of the Royal family."

Kazuro walked down majestically and refined.

Veena was next.

"Lady Veena Nakatu. Family friend."

She walked down trying not to trip but she looked beautiful all the same.

Sakura was after.

" Lady Sakura. Escourted by Prince Kazuro."

She walked down with such serene grace everyone couldn't stop looking at the starry silver eyes, or her beautiful bright orange fur. Her fur was so clean and it shone like a graceful fire. No. She was the fire.

Kazuro stood next to her on the right-side and Nikko and Veena were on the left-side intertwining their tails.

And Last.

"Your Highness King Lakeae and Queen Kieza."

Everyone bowed down to them.

Saku whispered " I hate you. Why didn't you tell me you were a prince? And the fact I trusted you." she argued silently.

The royal family was announced and they sat at the table with the King and Queen at the center and Kazuro and his friends sitting on either side of the King and Queen. The rest of the guests sat down, and King Lakeae gave a thanks of prayer to the Fire Blossom. The feast started and luxurious food was brought out, turkey, chicken, fish, Kazuro's favorite Kaldereta, any food you can think of (even doughnuts). Everyone ate heartily and enjoyed the food and the band that was playing outside in the garden. All of Kazuro's friends and teacher's from school were there in a table not so far, they were all cheering. Everyone was silenced when King Lakeae stood up and addressed everyone why they were celebrating.

" My son has reached his 10th birthday and will be leaving in a week to go on the journey all of us once took, when he comes back he will be the king."

Everyone cheered for Kazuro. "Prince Kazuro, Prince Kazuro."

"I hope he will come back a Happy Arcanine!!"

"Sakura. I thought you knew already." Kazuro asked.

"Well I did but I didn't know YOU were the prince." Saku answered.

"Well…..I'm sorry Saku. I should have explained to you better." Kazuro apologized.

"That's better. Thank you." Sakura did something unbelievable, she licked him in his cheek.

In Kazuro's surprise he fell backwards blushing.

"Whoops…..Kazuro…You're not that shy. I know." Sakura giggled.

Everyone was staring at Kazuro, then King Lakeae helped his son up.

"Haha..Young Love." King Lakeae laughed softly.

Nikko and Veena were looking and trying not to laugh.

The band started playing 'Simple and Clean' (look on the bottom later for what I mean.)

And everyone danced with their partner hand in hand (or paw in paw/wing to wing, etc.) to the slow song.

"May I have this dance? Lady Sakura?" Kazuro asked.-

"Yes you may. My prince." she answered smiling.

The guests that were on the floor moved aside to watch the two dance.

They were one dancing, one and only. "I love you so much and I don't want to leave you. Will you be my mate? Saku?" Kazuro asked looking into Sakura's silver starry eyes. " Yes. I will. Prince Kazuro. It seems I have fallen in love with you." she answered. Both fell in love with each other quickly.

When that number ended the guests joined the dancing. And what Sakura didn't know was the Jolteon that attacked her was there and they bumped into Jolteon and his mate.

When jolteon saw who he bumped into his fur stood with anger.

"You! You are still alive? I should have waited and finished you." the jolteon spat.

"Jolteon please just leave me alone." Sakura begged.

Jolteon attacked Sakura to everyone's surprise. "I will finish you right now."

"Teon. Stop! It's alright. Please. Stop." jolteon's mate called.

Jolteon let out a discharge hitting his Leafeon mate killing her.

Sakura was about to get killed with Jolteon's jaw trying to close around her throat.

Kier arrived and grabbed the angry Jolteon. "Prince Kazuro should I do anything?" Kier said holding the Jolteon. "No. I will finish him." Kazuro said.

"Let him go." Kazuro growled.

King Lakeae was looking at his son.

"My son. Stop." he said.

" No father. He has been trying to kill my mate. And Yes Father. Sakura is now my mate. And no one will hurt my family." Kazuro growled.

Kazuro's golden eyes were now blazing with anger and hate. His fur was blazing and standing up hackles raised.

" Prince Kazuro. Hehe. Don't you remember me? We were best friends before you met Nikko and before I graduated early, 3 years ago." Teon asked.

"Yes. I remember you Teon. Well now I consider you my enemy for trying to kill my mate just now, and that's treason. Ever since you left me dying all those years ago. Yes. Everyone he tried to kill me." Kazuro said circling Teon.

Surprised gasps filled the air.

"My son. Deal with him as you like." Lakeae was growling with anger.

Teon pounced on Kazuro's back. And Kazuro rolled trying to get him off. He was very furious, and his body glowed with power. Teon jumped off in surprise. Kazuro shot an overheat attack at Teon knocking him off balance.

Teon used charge twice and used discharge right after. Blasting Kazuro out into the garden landing in the pond. Kazuro felt his energy drain from him. But a voice said to him _" Kazuro look down. Open your eyes. You will see your victory." _

Kazuro looked and saw what he needed. A fire stone.

Meanwhile……

Nikko jumped and landed on Teon's back. "You have no respect. You insolent fool." Nikko growled.

Teon shot a Shock wave and Nikko was very angry. Teon used shadow ball and Nikko got a critical hit. Nikko felt his anger rise. Till he was glowing. Pain ached every muscle of his body. He was evolving. When he opened his eyes. He was taller and he can look down at Teon who was only around 3'5 whereas he was 5'4. Nikko growled and roared. "Let's see what I can do."

Nikko opened his mouth to have an ember attack but what came out was Shadow ball. And now he was stronger.

Back at the pond……..

Kazuro reached for the Fire Stone. As soon as he touched it he felt power surging through his body. His legs and body grew longer, stronger, and more powerful, his fur grew thicker and its color became more like pure fire. And his eyes became the golden brown, more gold than brown though.

Kazuro jumped out of the water. And he saw Nikko evolve into a Houndoom strong and mighty. He readied a fire blast but nothing came out. So he started running toward the ballroom and when he opened his mouth Blast burn came out, hitting Teon right on the chest.

Everyone turned to see an Arcanine taller than their own king who was around 6'9. Sakura looked and said softly "that's Kazurrroo.." before she fainted in King Lakeae's paws.

Kazuro looked at his mate and roared loudly out of anger. "Stop!! Nikko. Let me handle him." Nikko stood aside next to Veena and watched his friend finish the battle. But he changed his mind. If something happened to Sakura…..he wouldn't now what to do. Kazuro put on a burst of speed and tackled Teon who was no match for his newly evolved body. Kazuro bit into Teon's neck and said "You are done." Then he let go not killing Teon.

"No. Kazuro. I'm sorry. Kill me now so I may join my mate for I have killed her in my anger. Please. My friend." Teon's eyes clouded with death.

Kazuro looked where Evanie was and true enough she was dead.

"Good-bye." Kazuro bit into Teon's neck giving the final blow.

Kazuro laid his old friend and enemy down next to Evanie.

Kazuro looked at his mate and saw she was bleeding. Ms. Lissey said she would not survive unless she evolved. _Another voice answered him silently._

"_Kazuro. To save your love look into your heart and soul. Burn the Fire Blossom as She is the Blossom." _

Kazuro looked at the Fire Blossom and closed his eyes. Letting out his love as a stream of fire toward Sakura. The king was about to stop Kazuro till.

Ms. Devora who was there placed a barrier of protect around Sakura and Kazuro.

"_Look, leave them be. His love and him burning the Fire Blossom will save her life." Ms. Devora said to everyone through telepathy._

The Fire Blossom glowed as it burned. And Sakura burned, then started glowing. She was evolving.

Kazuro was feeling his energy drain but he kept going to save Sakura's life. As the last of his energy was drained he heard the voice again.

"_Kazuro. She is saved. You can stop. Don't give all of your energy to the Fire blossom." _

Kazuro wasn't listening and he fainted.

"Kazuro!!" The king shouted. Kazuro's body convulsed as he blacked out.

**Uhhm I know this was long but I hope you liked it. I really need the reviews so please review and it doesn't take that long. Maybe 2 minutes. I am bad at cliffhangers so please give me some advice.**

**Thank you! **

**Okay. Sakura's name in Japanese is Blossom.**

**Apoy in tagalog (my language) means Fire.**

**Blossom + Fire = Fire Blossom.**

**You'll see what happens later…..I'm evvill!! Mwahhahah!!!..Lolsz.**

**I'm joking about the evil part though.**

***Simple and Clean(Piano Version) is a song by a Japanese Artist named Utada Hikaru. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay last time Kazuro used the Fire Blossom to save his mate's life. He used most of his energy and blacked out. Now you'll find out what happened.

"Kazuro!!. Kazuro!! My son…." Queen Kieza cried.

Half the kingdom was there looking at the chaos.

looked at Kazuro. _" Prince Kazuro. Awake. You saved her. You must wake. Don't leave your family behind like this." __Ms. Devora reached into Kazuro's mind. _

Queen Kieza looked at her Daughter-In-Law, Sakura. [Sakura. Please be okay.]

" Everyone please do not be alarmed. Please go to the garden and enjoy the rest of the party." King Lakeae said in a commanding, but soft voice.

Kier rallied the guests out into the garden. The music continued. Everyone continued what they were doing. Trying not to worry about their Prince.

Kazuro was blacked out and was not responding to anything they were doing. Water splashed, sparks of electricity, nothing.

"My son. Please, be alright." Kieza cried.

King Lakeae tried to comfort his mate.

" Don't worry. He is strong."

Ms. Devora touched his fur. He was ice cold.

"Well? ?" asked Kier who returned.

"_He is out cold. Bring something to warm him. No not your own fire. Heated stones. A blanket. Something warm. He is dying. I have nothing to stop this. He is choosing his path. To either come back or go on. We all just have to hope for the best." answered Ms. Devora._

Kieza called for her daughter to come. Korari arrived.

"Korari. Don't be afraid. We might lose Kazuro." Kieza sobbed.

"Big brother please don't leave. Kazuro. You still owe me!!" Korari screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. She didn't want to lose her big brother, not yet.

Korari sat next to her brother and snuggled under his great paw. (One of his paws were the size of her head. That's how tall he is. And Korari is the normal height of a growlithe) Korari snuggled like a cub with its mother. Lakeae stood over his son and placed a paw on his son's flank. "My son. You have grown greater than me. You are taller than me. I guess you can beat me in racing now, with those long legs of yours. Kazuro. Don't leave us."

Sakura awoke and heaved large gulps of breathe. She coughed. And was able to open her eyes. Kieza looked over and tried to help Sakura stand up. Sakura looked so beautiful, Kieza thought.

"Where's Kazuro." asked Sakura, still weak.

"He is hurt and he might die. He gave most of his life energy (not hp (hit points)), to save you and to do that he had to make you evolve using the Fire Blossom. Go and be with him. It might be your last time to be with him.

Sakura limped over and kissed him, right then and there. "Kazuro. My love." Sakura whispered.

All the guests went home and worried about their Prince. While back at the castle Sakura fell asleep next to Kazuro.

Kazuro was dreaming. He had to choose a path. A light, or the brightest light. A light with laughter, and joy was to the left. To the right the brightest light shone. Sadness. The light to the left. Or the right? Kazuro scented his mate on the right. "Sakura!! I'm here!! Wait for me!" Kazuro called out.

"_**Kazuro. Go where you don't smell her scent. If you go that way you will be leaving her, and your family forever till they join you." **_

_**Said a soft angelic voice.**_

Kazuro turned and saw Arceus. "Arceus. Where am I?" he asked her. _**"You are in the Hall of Origins, my domain. And where I give final judgment to those who need it. You need to go back to your family."**_

Answered Arceus.

"Thank you Arceus. Good-bye." Kazuro answered back and left to go back to life.

Kazuro's breathing was regulated and breathing normally. Kazuro whined in pain. His body hurt. Then he looked at his side. Sakura was there and his sister at his paw, his mother and father was alittle to the side and Kier the guard slept near the door's.

Sakura felt heat. She opened her eyes to see Kazuro awake and alive. " Kazuro!!!!!!!" Sakura sceamed.

Everyone else woke and thought he died. They all went to Kazuro. And saw he was awake. " He's alive. He's alive!!. My son is alive." Lakeae took his daughter and twirled her around the room while he was on his hind feet dancing.

Kazuro just smiled. Sakura kissed him passionately, love and want in her kiss. "Kazuro. I love you. Don't ever do that again." growled Sakura. And to Kazuro's surprise she batted him with a paw softly on his head. "I did it for you." Kazuro answered still cringing from that bat on the head.

Kieza called for someone to help lift Kazuro to his room and fix a new nest for them. Nikko and Veena went home to Nikko's tree house. And the two slept peacefully. Kazuro and Sakura cuddled together and slept.

Princess Korari returned to her room, and hoped she would find love oneday like Kazuro did.

**Well Kazuro almost died and met Arceus. She was nice. But soon to come. You guys really need to review. I had a lot of viewers and favorites but no reviews. So please review. This will be the last chapter till I get a good amount of reviews. **

**Thank you to those people who favor my story. And sorry for making you guys wait for me to make the next chapter. But I really need the R&R. Flames welcome.**

"**The danger that lurks. The love that lasts." **

**-Anonymous Love**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kazuro was on the verge of death and made it out alive with the help of Arceus._

_Arceus is now in the great picture. Still to come, the danger that threatens them all. Humans and Pokemon alike._

_**Disclaimer: Uh-oh. I forgot it a few times. Sigh. Time to go back and fix that. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Just the characters in THIS story and the plot. **_

Kazuro and Sakura lied down happily in their nest. Soon Kazuro would journey to find the Fire Blossom's Petal. He would leave in a week but that just gave him some time to spend and officially announce his mate to his future kingdom. 

"Kazuro. I love you. We just only met, I know, but I feel like I've known you for years." Sakura said. (Meaning they just met 5 days ago. Lolsz)

"Yeah. Maybe its because you live near my backyard." Kazuro answered.

"Do you need another bat on your head, Kazuro?" Sakura growled softly. 

"No." Kazuro whined.

"Goodnight." Kazuro yawned.

Saku didn't answer. She slided over to Kazuro and snuggled close to him, that she felt the beat of his heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest.

IN the morning………………..

Sakura woke up feeling cold. When she moved a little she was warm again. When she opened her eyes to her grief, Kazuro's body was cold. 

"Kazuro. Kazuro, wake up. KAZURO!!!!" Sakura was now worried. 

She leaned closer and couldn't feel his breath anymore, but he still had a pulse, faint but it was there. " Kieza!!! Lakeae!!! Help anyone!!" Sakura cried as she ran out into the hallway. " Help. It's Kazuro…..he-he might be dying for real this time." She sobbed into King Lakeae's broad shoulder. " He- He- mi-ght be dying for-re-al." 

Queen Kieza walked into the room and sure enough Kazuro was dying. Alive but dying. "My son. Be strong." 

" **What are you doing back here. Kazuro?" asked Arceus.**

"I don't know. I can't find my way back. I just fell asleep, and I was feeling weak."answered Kazuro.

" **You know your family is worried. You have the will to get well but your body is tired. I will bring you back my self. Hold on." said Arceus.**

Arceus teleported to Kazuro's room. 

"**Hello. As you might know. I am Arceus." Arceus said to family.**

"Arceus. Why do you have my son?" asked Kieza.

" **I have him because his body is tired and his soul keeps being sent to me. Keep him on bedrest for 3 weeks. Journey or not." Arceus said. " I will not bring him back the third time around. So make sure his body gets well. He is fighting to live though. Just let him take it easy. He can walk around the castle grounds after a week, but no farther than that. I will check back in a week." Arceus said before she returned Kazuro to his body.**

"agggh! Oww." Kazuro whined. " Kazuro your body is still weak. Arceus said so." Sakura whined.

" I know I was talking to her earlier. She told me." Kazuro whined. " I feel weak."

"Just rest now my son. I will send some food up." Kieza said as she started calling her maids and the chef to do this and that.

" My son. I must leave for now. I have a meeting to attend. I'm sorry." King Lakeae said before he stalked off.

"My love. Again. I would bat you but I'm afraid to touch you. But I can still kiss you though." with that Sakura gave a deep kiss so lustfull and raw. 

Kazuro in his excitement placed a giant paw around her neck and pulled her toward him. A deep kiss it was. Sakura moaned with pleasure. Korari popped in to see all the action she heard down the hall, to see her brother and his mate. Kazuro opened an eye and saw Korari. He broke their lovely kiss and roared in anger. With his roar sounding around the castle. "KORARI!!! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU SO BAD!!" Kazuro roared. He shot fire blasts and a swift attack at Korari till she was in her room giggling at what she saw. (a lot of things. :P XP)

Kazuro felt tired after the attacks but he felt good after some intimacy with Sakura, who looked as beautiful as ever. "Korariii!!!!" Kazuro growled. " Calm down. Kazu!" Sakura said. Kazuro was steaming mad that he couldn't get up and chase after his sister. [Bed rest. Crap. Bed rest. Sakura. Hmm. I don't know.] Kazuro thought absentmindedly. "Well I'm going to take a tour around the castle. Since I just got here, I don't know where and what, around this place." Sakura said.

"Okay. See you later." Kazuro said half-heartedly.

When Sakura left Kazuro called Leila the messenger. "Yes. Prince Kazuro? How may I help you." asked Leila.

" Leila, Can you send a message to Nikko, Veena and Ms. Devora to come here. I need to speak with them urgently, and since I can't leave my bed they need to come here." Kazuro asked.

" Yes. I will see to it now Prince Kazuro." Leila obeyed orders and flew off.

After 15 mins Nikko and Veena arrived. "Why did you need us?" Veena asked before Nikko could say anything. " Uh Kaz-" 

"_Yes. Kazuro. Why have you called me?" Ms. Devora said through telepathy. _" Yes. I really just needed Ms. Devora but you two are here for company. I just need to know more about the Fire Blossom. And how it healed my mate, I just wanted to know that. And what did it have to do with her." Kazuro said with curiosity. 

**There. The question is out in the open. What does the Fire Blossom have to do with Sakura? Hmm. Well I don't know yet. I guess. But since I said I won't post anymore till I get enough R&R I wonder how long that'll be. I wrote this in advance and I hope you guys like this Chappy. In my language I would say " Pa-ghe-wang-ghe-wang" Here and there. So please don't mind it. MY story is not organized and I hope it is good enough for all of you readers. Kazuro is well again but he is stuck in his room for a week. Sakura is still touring the castle, and Korari is laughing about her brother and what Kazuro was doing with Sakura. Lolsz. R&R. PleASe……..I BEG YOU.**

**One more thing I have no plot but everything is set around an idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said before. Kazuro is on bed rest. And an unknown evil is starting to arise.

Now has some explaining to do, because for whatever reason the fire Blossom has some connection to Sakura.

"Well……Sakura….is…..um….she's…uh…" Ms. Devora stutters…

"Well? Say it." Kazuro growled. He has respect but she's hiding something from him.

"Sakura…Fine….She IS the Fire Blossom. She is the living counterpart….so helping the fire blossom bloom the other night helped released some energy into Sakura's body. If the flower dies. She would too. Her family is actually a long-line of priests and priestesses. That's why she is hidden from other pokemon. She is the key. To the Fire Blossom Tree. I already knew you would meet Sakura. And that you have a mission….that I cannot tell you yet, but be prepared." Ms. Devora breathed out through telepathy.

Kazuro is speechless. He had a lot racing through his mind.

"I'm sorry to just bombard you with all this information. But you asked."

apologized. "If you have nothing else to ask of me I must go, but please do not tell her any of this." Ms. Devora teleported out of Kazuro's room.

"Veena, Nikko. Please come in." Kazuro called his best friends in.

"Hey Veena. Can you leave me and Kazuro for a few minutes?" Nikko asked.

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me through Kazuro?" Asked Veena slyly.

"WHAT. NO WAY….VEENA!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING." Nikko growled.

"Nah. Boys just calm down.!" Veena chuckled, she left the room leaving the boys annoyed.

"Kazuro….I want to ask Veena…to be my mate officially…..I love her so much and I want her to be with me, as long as I live. How do I ask her?" Nikko asked his best friend.

"Don't tell me that. Tell her. Exactly what you said." Kazuro laughed.

"Good idea..haha!" Nikko laughed. " Can I use your garden? To tell her that?"

"No problem. I can ask my gardeners to fix it up nicely next week." Kazuro told his best friend.

Veena returned with Sakura carrying food.

The boys looked and grinned. "FOOD!!!" they cried in unison.

Sakura and Veena just smiled as the boy dig in. "Hey save some for us!!" Veena cried. Sakura just smiled as she sat down near Kazuro.

After they were done Sakura got up and picked up the plates of leftover food. She took a last bite of the beef steak, and started toward the kitchen. When she returned the plates, a young Sentret took the plates from her and started washing them. "Oh…Thank you. What's your name?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Rikanani, milady. I have never seen you before. May I ask who are you?" answered Rikanani. "Well I am Sakura. I am Kazuro's mate." said Sakura.

"Oh. Then you are the princess. Not milady. Excuse me for not knowing princess." apologized Rikanani.

"It's alright Rikanani. I rather have a friend than a servant." answered Sakura. "I must be getting back to the prince. I will see you again soon. Thanks for our little chat." Sakura bounded off toward Kazuro's room.

**It's that time again!!! Sakura has got a new friend. But the lurking evil..is coming….Any ideas? A name(s). Reviewing would be helpful.**


End file.
